Fogo
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Songfic... [Lime]


Konninchiwa, minna!

Mais uma tradução para vocês... Dessa vez é da songfic 'Fuego em Fuego' da Latiusgirl. Mais um Sorato para vocês.

Atenção! Totalmente lemon.

* * *

Fogo

By: Latiusgirl

Eram 10:45 da noite. Sora estava deitada na cama de seu namorado enquanto o observava escrevendo algum sentado em sua escrivaninha. Yamato percebeu que ela não tirava os olhos de cima dele nem por um segundo e virou-se para vê-la... A garota o olhava de um jeito não muito comum, apenas o olhava assim quando...

**Fuego en el fuego son tus ojos dentro de mí  
Cuando te veo sé que entiendo todo de ti  
¿qué es lo que quieres tu de mí?  
¿qué es lo que buscas tú de mí?  
Dejas tu huella en mi corazón,  
Yo te siento así.**

Quando apenas queria passar uma noite com ele. Era um olhar cheio de desejo. Ele se levantou e foi se aproximando pouco a pouco da garota. Ela apenas continuava com o olhar fixo no louro até que ele sentou na cama ao lado dela. Yamato rodeou a fina cintura de sua namorada com um braço e ela estremeceu ao sentir o toque do rapaz... Sabia que perderia a razão se ele não lhe desse o que ela queria, mas também sabia que não poderia obrigá-lo se ele não quisesse. Para sua surpresa, ele começou a beijar seu ombro e foi subindo para o pescoço. Aproximou os lábios da orelha dela e a mordeu, tomou os lábios da garota com um beijo terno que foi se intensificando. Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca de sua noiva. Esta se deixou levar, afinal era tudo isso e muito mais o que ela queria...

Começou a respirar agitadamente quando sentiu que a mão dele começar a massagear um de seus seios. Encantava-lhe sentir esse tão suave tato, mas infelizmente, havia um fino tecido lhe impedindo de sentir plenamente tão agradável sensação. Yamato sabia muito bem como ela gostava quando ele beijava ou acariciava seus seios e também sabia que para ela era uma tortura quando o fazia com aquele 'maldito' tecido, impedindo-o de tocar sua delicada pele. Mas, ele gostava de vê-la assim, quando começa a se excitar e a se irritar ao mesmo tempo. Ela o fulminou com o olhar ao se dar conta de suas intenções... Ele apenas a abraçou e escondeu seu rosto para começar a rir. Sora não via graça nenhuma, mas sua raiva desapareceu quando Yamato a beijou e decidiu de uma vez por todas se livrar de suas roupas...

**Quiero morirme, en tus brazos desfallecer,  
Quiero sentirte cuando tu pecho se va a encender  
Como dos pequeños volcanes,  
Quiero sentirlos en mis manos;  
Donde tu instinto se una al mío, encontrarnos allí...  
Y las almas se unirán.**

De repente, Sora se preocupou. Mas então lembrou que o pai de Yamato não viria para casa essa noite, portanto, não haveria ninguém para interrompê-los em seu tão ardente momento. Yamato tirou a tão odiada blusa da ruiva, vendo seus belos seios, perfeitos segundo ele, feitos sob medida. Começou a massagea-los novamente. Ela gemeu ao sentir a língua de seu namorado saboreando um de seus seios, enquanto ela tirava a camisa do garoto e acariciava suas costas nuas com uma mão e com a outra puxou pelo pescoço para mais perto de si, entremeando seus dedos no suave cabelo de Yamato. Este foi descendo seus beijos até chegar à barriga da garota, lambeu todo seu corpo até chegar à boca e fundi-la num beijo cheio de amor e paixão. Ela podia sentir como todo seu corpo ardia...

**La noche es casi perfecta, disfrutaremos la vida los dos  
Porque estamos buscando amor y el no espera.  
Es la emoción más directa que hay  
Mas, no será infinita porque  
Somos fuego en el fuego y ya  
Estamos quemándonos.**

Se separaram por falta de ar, olharam-se nos olhos e sorriram. Sora acariciou o forte e musculoso tronco de Yamato e suas caricias foram descendo até que encontrou o cinto do loiro, o qual desabrochou e foi abrindo pouco a pouco a calça, vendo uma parte da cueca do garoto.

- Preta... – disse ela, o loiro apenas riu.

Tirou a calça dele bem lentamente (demasiado, para o gosto do loiro) até deixá-lo apenas de cueca... E como sempre... Preta... Por que toda vez que faziam amor, coincidentemente, ele usava roupa intima preta?... Estava pensando em lhe dizer para que usasse preto com mais frequência, porque, segundo ela, não tinham relações tão frequentes como ela queria... Foi tirando a roupa interior até ver o membro ereto do garoto, que para ela era tão... Tão MARAVILHOSO. Essa parte de Yamato, além de seus beijos e suas caricias, lhe proporcionava um enorme prazer.

Foi aproximando suas mãos do membro até tocá-lo... Essa sensação fez com que ele sentisse agradáveis calafrios por todo seu corpo. Ela massageou lentamente, então soube que era uma vingança... Gemeu ao sentir algo úmido passeando por seu genital... Sora sorria maliciosamente, sabia que estava torturando o pobre garoto com sua língua.

**Fuego en el fuego, esta pasión, la tuya y la mía;  
Es casi un juego ya, mezcla de música y fantasía.  
Hace subir las emociones, todas las sensaciones;  
Sube hasta el sol y, que por tu piel, lo más dulce que hay  
Y las almas se unirán.**

Ele não suportava mais. Abraçou a garota e gemeu perto de seu ouvido, queria que ela soubesse o que causava nele, o que o fazia sentir. Beijou seu pescoço, descendo para seus seios, tomou um com a boca e mordicou-o, fazendo-a gemer... Como ele gostava desse toque, dessas caricias. Pousou as mãos na cintura dela enquanto seguia mordiscando-a e tomava o outro seio. Ele foi descendo e parou quando chegou ao short da garota, o qual tirou o mais rápido que pode, enquanto deslizava lentamente a calcinha da garota por suas pernas e jogou-a no chão... Ele começou a beijar uma das coxas da garota e acariciava a outra com movimentos circulares...

**La noche es casi perfecta, disfrutaremos la vida los dos  
Porque estamos buscando amor y el no espera.  
Es la emoción más directa que hay  
Mas, no será infinita porque  
Somos fuego en el fuego y ya  
Estamos quemándonos**

**Abrazado a ti llenaré mi piel de tu calor latino,  
Yo te sentiré, así te sentiré.  
La historia es esta. **

Nem dos dois aguentava mais. Era muito prazer. Os beijos e caricias os deixavam loucos. Yamato abriu lentamente as pernas da garota, se aproximando. Com seu membro acariciava a genital de sua namorada, sentindo-a úmida e quente. Sora estava enlouquecendo com esse roce, fazendo que seu corpo sentisse milhares de agradáveis sensações. Ele estava se preparando para por fim penetrá-la. Sora se sentia feliz, por fim aconteceria aquilo que esteve toda a tarde e noite esperando. Horas e horas sofrendo enquanto esperava para senti-lo dentro dela. Yamato começou a penetrá-la quando...

- Oniisan! – era a voz de TK. – Está em casa?!

'Por que comigo?' pensou decepcionada enquanto se vestia o mais rápido que podia...

**La noche es casi perfecta, disfrutaremos la vida los dos  
Porque estamos buscando amor y el no espera.  
Es la emoción más directa que hay  
Mas, no será infinita porque  
Somos fuego en el fuego y ya  
Estamos quemándonos**

**Somos fuego en el fuego hoy,  
Somos fuego en el fuego hoy.**


End file.
